Jack's List
by IamAnubis117
Summary: It starts out with a list Jack made tag to New Order At first there is a Sam and Pete relationship and it will become a Sam and Jack relationship. I hope you like it. It is my first Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Jack's List

Tag- to new order

Characters- Mostly just Jack's thoughts some Sam though.

Author's notes- I was just thinking about this and had to write it down. Short and sweet and everything on the list is Jack's thoughts and what is actually written on the list itself.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of it and I am not making any money off of this

Jack's List

Oh yeah he had a list. He had saved the world enough times maybe he should go drop by the white house and cash a view of these items in, just to make sure the President knew how many times he actually saved the world he would give him a list of all the times. This list had started shortly after he and his team blew up those mother ships coming toward Earth. Jack kind of wondered if Daniel, Teal'c, or Carter kept a list. Especially Carter, I mean how many times had she saved him over the years alone and then add up everything else. Her list was probably longer than his.

He pulled that sheet of paper he had been compiling his list on for years. It only came out after he saved the world. Hey, the paper had become pretty crunched up! It had been seven or eight years. He read over it and felt it was time to up date it.

The president, personally, pays for a vacation to the beach

Somebody buy Danny a new pair of glasses

Somebody make sure Carter goes to bed on time every night (not that he really minded doing it)

Get promoted to General and be commander of the SGC (although that has its perks and its disadvantages)

Get the Regulations at the SGC and maybe the Air Force in general suspended permanently- so he could ask Carter out on a date (Duh)

Get professional assassins to kill Pete Shannahan- so that he was dead and out of the picture even if the President didn't go for number 5.

Get the NID to stop doing illegal things and look into what Kinsey has been up to of late (Yeah, I know he is your VP but still)

Get rid of Paper Work for me and for everyone else to I guess but me in particular

Have better food at the Base and on missions

Get one of those X303's named after me or a new type of ship if your making one of those soon like the Asgard did (their smart, even if Carter and Thor blew it up before it was complete) I think The Jack O'Neill is a good name for a ship better than Prometheus

I'll be sure to add more as I think of them Mr. President (sir)

Personally I like number 5 the best then 6, 7, 10 and so on although I like them all.

Jack for know was happy with the current copy of his list. He typed it off and decided to take it to the President soon. He really did want some of those things. Although the President already made him General and put him in charge of the SGC, he would like some of those other things also.

He got back from the White House satisfied with his current compromise with the president, for now. Jack got numbers 1, 5, and 10 passed. The President thought hiring someone to assassinate Pete Shanahan was over reacting to the guy just a little. The President had suggested that Jack try asking Sam Carter out first instead of killing her boyfriend. Well, the President was probably right Jack thought. All of the SG-1 would be going on a cruise for a week in the Caribbean. Jack was guarantied that when he retired an Air Force space ship would be named after him.

Well, Jack was getting up the nerve to go talk to Carter. The President had made the announcement to the base an hour ago. As he walked towards her lab, Jack wondered what he would say. Ask her out? Tell her how he felt?


	2. Chapter 2

For the Record I wasn't going to have it come out this way but oh well… I hope you like it… I really do like reviews also

Chapter 2

He was nearing her office when she heard her talking. "Yeah, Pete I'm fine…it's okay you can't make the date. I have done it many times. I'll go to the movies on my own or invite a friend from work."

Pete said something Jack couldn't hear. Okay so he was kind of spying on his second in command but he was curious. Prefect opportunity, ask her if she's got plans tonight and maybe she will invite you along. It would sort of taking advantage of the situation but whatever he really didn't care. Well, he sort of did but he would get over that.

Then Jack heard Sam's response to what Pete had said, "Pete, we are just friends not to mention he is my boss. And no I will not promise not to invite him, he is probably working and I don't know if I am going to invite him. Why did you even bring my father into this? You don't even know him and yes he actually likes General O'Neill. Don't call him an idiot. Bye Pete and yes I am angry at you."

What kind of idiot is this guy? Asking if she is mad when she is yelling at him, Jack was starting to feel bad that he might be taking advantage of the current situation. Well, here goes nothing thought Jack as he walked into her lab.

"Hey, Carter."

"Hi Sir… did you need something?"

"Oh nothing… ah you heard about the new regulation change?"

"Ah yes sir… was there a reason for the sudden change in the regulations?"

"Well, I kind of cashed in for all the times I well we saved the world… you know. Ah any of SG-1 could probably talk him into anything. I got him to go for a couple things. Like SG-1 will be going on a cruise in a few weeks, oh and when I retire an X303 or a newer design will be named after me."

"Cool, sir about the ship and our trip. This could be an awkward actually it will be an awkward question… Why a change in the regulations now? Why change them now and not next year or two years ago?" Sam asked, "sir," she quickly added.

"Well, to be honest it took years for me to get up the courage to ask for them to be changed and it helped being in charge of the base."

"Why know you'll probably be in charge for years," She was looking for a particular answer.

"I…I… um don't want you to marry Pete. Uh well because Sam I am in love with you."

"I have begun to realize that with Pete I was settling and it was you I wanted but couldn't have." Sam said.

With that response a large grin spread across his face. Then of course to ruin the moment the phone rang. Jack made himself a mental reminder to hunt down and yell for a really long time at the person who was calling. About how very bad their time is.

"Hold on Sir, I need to get this… Sorry."

"Go right ahead I'll be standing right here."

"Carter," she answered. Her body language completely changed and became somewhat nervous Jack noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack could hear some one on the other end say sorry but could not hear anything else. Then Carter mouthed "Pete" to him. Well that was some what unexpected and the guy had really great timing too. Jack hadn't even really gotten a chance to finish and what if Carter still sort of wanted Pete. Although she had said she was settling, Jack decided he ought to leave. He mouthed to Carter that he was going to be in his office. She mouthed back, "Sir, Stay."

When Carter asked anything he would do it, even if she asked him to jump off a bridge or even turn himself over to Baal. Her wish was his command. So Jack settled down on the stool near Carter. Meanwhile Pete was saying, "Sam, I am sorry for saying what I did. I had no right to stop you from going to a movie with General O'Neill and I shouldn't have brought your Father into it. I know you wouldn't do anything against your regulations anyway. Cheating on me may be would be a different story never mind shouldn't have said that either. I will come in early tomorrow and tomorrow we will go out to dinner. Just because of this I insist you go to the movie with General O'Neill and…" Pete did not finish because Sam interrupted him, "Sorry, Pete can I call you back I have someone here to talk to me."

"Yeah sure."

"Uh Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"What should I… We do?"

"What did he say?" Jack was dieing to know what Pete had said.

"Uh that he was sorry and he had no right to stop me from being friends with you. Also, he shouldn't have brought Dad into it. Also, that he is coming back early tomorrow."

"Ah." That was really all he could think of to say at that moment.

"That's all you've got as a response sir?"

"Yeah well you know… uh Sam are you going to call off the engagement?" Jack really hoped that was going to be a yes, but he really had to know.

"Yes, assuming this isn't a 'fling.' I need to know Jack."

"I'm all in literally all in."

"Good, so am I… hey you want to go to the movies tonight."

"Yeah sure… you know I always thought I would be the one to ask you out not the other way around."

"Sorry Sir if you want you could always ask me."

"Sure Sam would you like to go to dinner with me some time… soon?"

"Yes, I would love to."

"Just because we won't want this having over our heads, tonight we go to the movies as friends. After you break up with him we'll start dating." He said although he didn't want to wait and hoped he wouldn't have to wait long.

"That is a good idea."

"Why don't you call him back and ummm do you want me to stay or go?"

"Stay," she grabbed Jack's hand."

"Alright I will sit right here… You aren't going to break up with him over the phone because that is pretty mean even if I hate the guy?"

"No I will do that in person tomorrow."

"Good," Well it was sort of good he guessed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's notes- sorry it took me so long to update so much work and things to do that are never ending… I hope you like it.

"Hey Pete, its Sam."

"Hi…did something happen? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you told me to call you after I talked to the person who needed my help," she said.

"Oh yeah, sorry… so who needed to talk to you?" Pete asked. Sam was debating whether or not to tell Pete that she had hung up on him to talk to Jack. She was sure Pete had no idea about her feelings for him and would not question the subject as to which they discussed.

So she decided she would tell him, "General O'Neill."

So many questions flashed into his head. Pete told him self that it must have been purely work related she wouldn't hang up on him, her Fiancé, to talk to Jack O'Neill or would she. No, no Sam wouldn't cheat on him. It must have been something work related.

"Oh something important work related or not?" Did I just say that Pete thought? What is she going to say?

"Just about a letter he wrote to the President. General O'Neill has a list although I haven't seen the final copy, the things he got passed were very very good ideas."

"Like what," Pete was curious what a man as stupid as O'Neill was doing in charge of a top secret base as the SGC.

"umm SG-1 gets to go on a cruise in a few weeks, Jack gets a ship named after him when he retires… and yeah and one other." She just called him Jack Sam, Pete and Jack all thought when they heard her response.

Pete was curious about the 'one other' but decided it wasn't the time to push it… a cruise. Them, his fiancé and her boss would be on a cruise a boat away from rules and regulations. He trusted her, right? Nothing would happen… but Jack O'Neill was probably the type of man who got whatever he wanted. Well maybe not his son died… years ago. And the guy was getting a space ship named after him. I really do wonder what else was on that list. Maybe Sam will find out and tell me. I am however probably the last person she would tell as to what Jack O'Neil had on his list.

"Pete?"

"Yeah sorry… just thinking."

"What about?" Did she really want to know Sam thought. As did Jack will they get into an argument and then Sam let it slip that he had a third request delivered.

"Um I'll tell you later over dinner tomorrow?" Although Pete intended to go surprise Sam that night; he would get off work, hopefully. He would drop by later. Pete doubted she actually had the courage to ask General Jack O'Neill to the movies without it sound like a date and he get the wrong idea that Pete's Sam had not interest in a General. Pete was unsure if that was actually true but he loved his idea and began planning it

"Yeah sure, till tomorrow. Bye." Sam then hung up the phone and turned to Jack.

"You called me Jack," He said.

"Well unless you want me to call you sir when were out on a date…"

"No, no I love it when you call me Jack… it sounds sexy."

Sam then proceeded to blush a dark red and turn away as did Jack when he realized he had said that out loud.

"Sorry"

"You don't need to be… Jack"

Now that he could get used to he thought. He was already loving it however complicated their relationship was. Perhaps it would land on the list of the most complicated relationships of all times. Well he really had no idea as to the problems other people faced… but then you look at the past eight years of his life. How many people save Earth for a living? Well actually he could count it up if he wanted but he didn't want to.

"Plans for our last night as friends…" He really would have to start thinking about what he said out loud and in his head.

"Dinner and movie at my house sound good?"

"Sure… when do you want to leave? So we can go pick up food and stop by the movie rental store."

"In two hours… it is four o'clock right now."

"See you topside at 6:15 sharp."

"I'll be there bye sir."

"Bye Sam."


End file.
